Si tard
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: "Pourquoi viens-tu si tard, je ne t'attendais plus. J'avais cessé d'y croire, tiré un trait dessus." OS écrit d'après la chanson Pourquoi viens-tu si tard d'Alex Beaupain appartenant à la superbe BO du film Les chansons d'amour.


DISCLAIMER : les personnages évoqués et utilisés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'en rêve), Sirius Black, Lily Evans et James Potter sont donc la propriété de l'exceptionnelle JK Rowling, dont je n'ai aucune envie de voler les revenus (quoiqu'ils soient très élevés d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire).

**Note :** L'idée de Si tard m'est venue en écoutant la chanson éponyme, tirée de la BO du film "Les Chansons d'amour" (que je vous recommande, ne serait-ce que pour les chansons, charmantes). Il sera peut-être suivi plus tard d'autres OS basés sur la même BO. J'ai bien conscience que celui-ci ne vaut pas la chanson, mais je voyais tellement Lily à la place de l'exquise Ludivine Sagnier que j'ai voulu tenter le coup. Lien de la chanson : www. youtube .com/watch?v=FpaY1oMiZX4

* * *

Que fais-tu ici en ce froid matin d'hiver ? Toi-même tu ne le sais pas, tu t'interroges. Cela fait si longtemps mon ange, je suis heureuse de te voir enfin. Ton visage m'avait manqué, je ne pouvais l'oublier. Six pieds sous terre, je suis toujours incapable de t'effacer. Pourquoi viens-tu si tard, après tant d'années passées ? Je n'y croyais plus tu sais. Je pensais que jamais tu ne viendrais, que jamais tu n'oserais, que tu ne voulais pas. Est-ce par lâcheté, par peur de voir son nom au côté du mien gravé sur cette pierre froide ? Par crainte de m'imaginer allongée contre lui, nos ossements et poussières mêlés dans une ultime étreinte ? Nous savions qu'il en serait ainsi, nous avions fait le choix il y a déjà longtemps. Tu es aussi coupable que moi de la situation, et si nous avions pris une autre décision avant, tu serais celui étendu contre mes restes. A quoi cela t'avancerait-il ? Que gagnerais-tu à être mort à sa place, mon cœur ? Le repos, crois-tu peut-être.

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ? Tu es l'éternel amant, l'amour clandestin. Tu n'es même pas sûr d'avoir ta place ici… Tu t'y sens étranger, incongru. Je me souviens comme d'hier de cette journée où tu es venu me trouver. James commençait à avoir des vues sur moi, envisageait de changer pour me plaire. Je t'ai vu surgir de je ne sais où, sans doute aidé de votre carte et de l'un de vos passages secrets, et me prendre à parti. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait envoyé à moi, je me suis faite dure. « Si tu viens de sa part, dis-lui de me lâcher la grappe une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, et je ne supporte plus son harcèlement. » Je commençais déjà à repartir quand tes paroles m'ont arrêtée net. « Je ne viens pas de sa part. Il ne sait même pas que je suis venu te trouver. Et pour une fois je ne te demande pas de lui laisser une chance. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer cette mascarade Lily, il fallait que je te le dise. » Je me suis alors retournée, intriguée, et tu as continué, d'une seule traite, sans même oser me regarder, le regard rivé à tes chaussures.

« Voilà, je n'en peux plus, j'ai essayé de lutter pour ne pas blesser James, mais je n'en ai plus la force, crois-moi. Je suis amoureux de toi, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suppose que comme toutes les filles tu penses que je ne suis qu'un crétin prétentieux et macho, mais laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que c'est faux.

- Et toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sorti alors ?

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Je sais que je me suis comporté en salaud. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, même pas d'essayer de comprendre, je suis simplement comme ça. Mais je peux faire un effort, si tu me laisses tenter le coup. »

J'ai longtemps hésité, puis j'ai flanché. J'ai moi aussi cédé aux charmes du beau Casanova, du brun ténébreux au cœur d'artichaut. Je ne regretterai jamais cette erreur que nous avons faite d'un commun accord. Tu ne savais pas comment avouer à ton meilleur ami que tu sortais avec la fille qu'il aimait. Tu n'as jamais su comme lui dire que tu te tapais celle qu'il convoitait. Tu tentais presque de l'aider, ou faisais semblant. Cette situation était intenable, nous étions tous deux le cul entre deux chaises, surtout toi à ce moment. Pourtant tu as tenu bon, nous vivions notre amourette clandestine contre vents et marées. Je croyais honnêtement que cela ne durerait pas, que tu finirais par te lasser ou moi par en avoir assez de la situation. J'étais aveugle, et quand James est finalement devenu plus sérieux et touchant, je suis restée paralysée par mon amour pour toi et ce qui naissait pour lui. C'était mon tour, mon tour de me retrouver à hésiter entre deux hommes, entre celui que j'aimais et son meilleur ami qui commençait à me plaire follement. Tu m'as toi-même, sans doute dans accès de rage, conseillé de sortir avec lui, prétendant que sans cela ça paraîtrait louche. Pourquoi t'ai-je seulement écouté ? Par dépit, parce que je n'avais pas compris que tu agissais ainsi par jalousie ? Ou parce que je le désirais secrètement ? Toujours est-il que le résultat était là. Officiellement je faisais un essai avec James Potter et officieusement, j'étais la maîtresse et l'amante de Sirius Black, séducteur né. Comment avons-nous pu laisser les choses se passer ainsi… Nous étions deux idiots, qui n'avons pas su ravaler notre ego à temps. Ensuite, je me suis prise au jeu, et suis progressivement tombée amoureuse de l'autre, tandis que tu sortais avec diverses filles dont tu oubliais le nom. Notre jeu quotidien était malsain et délétère, et a manqué plus d'une fois de nous détruire. Nous avons fini avec le temps à apprivoiser en surface cette morbide comédie. Tous deux en souffrions affreusement sans se l'avouer, mais pas une fois nous n'avons ne serait-ce que songé à y mettre un terme.

Et aujourd'hui tu te retrouves ici, dans ce pauvre cimetière, dans le froid d'une matinée grise et hivernale. Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ta présence me heurte et me ravit à la fois. Si seulement je n'étais pas enterrée sous ces kilos de terre et de gravats… Je t'ai tant attendu, ton absence lancinante malgré ma mort. Aujourd'hui tu as refait ta vie, continuant à mener la même existence, lui et moi en moins, peut-être avec plus de filles désormais, et plus variées. Comme elles sont jolies celles que tu ramènes tous les soirs, tous les jours dans ton lit. As-tu remarqué qu'elles me ressemblaient toutes un peu ? Leurs yeux, leurs cheveux, leurs manières de parler, de sourire, ou rire, t'embrasser, jouir, ou pleurer, que sais-je. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois tu n'es venu me voir. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, certainement pas une couronne commémorative, je suis fatiguée de ces artifices. Ta simple présence m'aurait suffit quand tu t'illustrais par ton absence, par ton refus de venir, et que le vide grandissait en moi.

Tu ne peux plus me mentir, tu aurais dû être ici il y a longtemps déjà. Suis-je capable de te pardonner quand je sais ce qu'il en est ? Je ne peux plus me voiler la face et nier la réalité. Je suis étendue six pieds sous terre et tu arrives avec plusieurs années de retard, à quelques pas de ma tombe. Sans fleur, qu'importe, mais tout ce temps passé, comment le rattraper maintenant ? Tu ne me parles pas, n'as, semble-t'il rien à raconter à mes pauvres os. Comme je te comprends. Et pourtant non, je ne pardonne pas. Tu aurais pu venir tant de fois, et pas une fois tu ne t'es déplacé, comment excuser ça ? Aujourd'hui tu ne peux même plus de cacher derrière tes faux-semblants et tes stratagèmes, tu es percé à jour.

Alors tu commences à nous parler, tu demandes pardon à James, disant que tu n'avais réellement jamais cherché à lui faire de mal, que tu l'aimais aussi, que tu ne savais qui choisir ou comment te comporter. Tu étales tout ce que tu as été incapable de dire durant plus de tant d'années, déballes l'amas de sentiments et de pensées et que tu gardais enfouies en toi. Puis tu ne t'adresses plus qu'à moi, me dis combien nous serons bien, et combien notre futur sera doux. Délires-tu, serais-tu en train de devenir fou ? Tu me racontes notre amour et tout ce qui l'accompagnait, évoques des souvenirs et des anecdotes. Je ne suis plus là pour ça mon amour, je ne le peux pas. Comme tu sembles triste… Contemple ton reflet déformé par le marbre blanc et luisant, reconnais-tu les traits de l'homme que j'ai aimé dans ce visage ? Nous sommes ridicules, déchirés comme nous l'avons été depuis le commencement de notre histoire… Qu'avons-nous fait mon ange ? Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, ne serait-ce que pour mettre fin à cette comédie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Il est sans doute temps de t'en aller, peut-être me reviendras-tu dans dix ans encore ?

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Je ne t'attendais plus_

_J'avais cessé d'y croire,_

_Tiré un trait dessus._

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_

_Quelle cruauté bizarre_

_Cette soudaine envie_

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Ta mère t'a rien appris_

_On arrive pas si tard_

_Chez ceux qui vous convient_

_Sans fleur à la rigueur_

_Mais la vraie politesse,_

_C'est d'arriver à l'heure_

_Lorsque le temps nous presse._

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Quand tout est accompli_

_Et que d'autres accaparent_

_Ma place dans ton lit._

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Tu n'as aucune excuse,_

_Pas le moindre bobard,_

_La plus petite ruse._

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

_Je ne peux ce que tu veux_

_Ta bouche pleine d'histoires_

_D'avenirs lumineux_

_Oh il n'est pas si tard_

_Mon ange, quelle idiotie_

_Si tu pouvais te voir_

_N'avons-nous pas grandi ?_


End file.
